Pokémon Adventures- Ash's victory
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: This is a Pokémon anime story in which there is one change. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. It is in a different story to what happens in the anime. The difference is Ash sent pikachu back out against Cameron after unfeasant goes down._

Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 1

Pikachu crashes to the ground.

That Lucario is too strong.

I only have one Pokémon left.

Boldore and Oshowott went down to hydreigon, pignite is down, so is unfeasent and now Pikachu.

"Ash has one more Pokémon to come" says the commentator who will he chose.

A voice comes from the tunnel behind him "think"

He picks up Snivy's pokéball. He turns around to so Misty behind him.

They exchange a look and switch pokéballs, "I'll need more to firepower than Snivy to defeat your lucario" Ash yells to Cameron. "go Charizard" he yells.

Out comes his strongest Pokémon.

Lucario runs at him, " use force palm"

"charizard intercept it with dragon tail"

The two attacks collide and lucario is left struggling to get up.

"charizard use seismic toss"

He picks up lucario and flies up and round in circles while Cameron is gawping in Horror.

Charizard executes seismic toss and lucario is thrown to the ground.

"Lucario is unable to battle Charizard wins" exclaims the commentator.

_I hope you like it. more will be coming_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash strides across the battlefield to a distraught Cameron.

"That was a great game."

Cameron helps his Lucario up. He looks at Ash "yeah it was wasn't it"

They shook hands much the crowd's enjoyment.

Ash walked back to charizard

"Thanks charizard you were great" charizard roars in agreement.

"So were you Ash" says Misty.

"Misty I cannot believe you are here"

"I came to watch, Oak sent me charizard's pokéball as I thought you might need him, I thought right"

"Thank you Misty"

Ash waved to the crowd as he walked off.

"Congratulations Ash" yells Iris as she walks round the corner "who is this" she says pointing to Misty.

"This is Misty. She was with me through my first two regions as a trainer."

"Nice to meet you" says Cilan

They walk towards the exit and Virgil runs up breathless a says "great battle Ash but I am your next opponent and you will need a lot more to beat me."

They walk back to the apartment they are staying in and a delicious aroma can be smelt from inside.

Cilan rushes inside saying something about the superb mix of flavours and there is Brock cooking up a meal.

"Knowing you Ash you will be hungry, so I cooked up a meal."

Cilan rushed forward and put out his hand. " I'm Cilan who are you"

"I am Brock; I travelled with Ash and Misty in Kanto and with Ash through Johto, Hoen, and Sinnoh"

The group sat down for a meal.

Later that night Ash was speaking to Brock

"Why did you come here?"

"Misty saw you on the list for the matches and wanted to watch. I wanted to come with her."

"What about becoming a pokémon doctor"

"The exam is in Unova, so I thought why not come here."

"When do you take the exam" asked Ash

"In a week."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"night"

The next morning Ash was gone.

They went down to the Poké-center to see him talking with professor Oak

"I will sent them across right away"

"Thanks professor" replied Ash

"Who did you take" asked Misty

"You'll see"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi Virgil, Ready to go"

"You bet Ash"

Virgil sends out his Flareon

"go Donphan"

"Donphan use rollout"

"Flareon Dodge it then use flamethrower"

Donphan rolls towards Flareon. At the last second Flareon gets out the way and lands a flamethrower straight in Donphan's side.

Donphan Flies sideways.

"Donphan Rockblast"

"Flareon Double team"

Donphan Take s out each Flareon and then rollouts the real one

"Flareon no" yells Virgil

"Flareon is unable to battle Donphan is the winner"

"Go Glaceon"

"Return Donphan, Go Charizard" Says Ash calmly.

"Glaceon use water pulse"

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse"

The attacks collide and the Dragon Pulse bursts through and hits Glaceon.

"Glaceon is unable to battle Charizard wins"

"outstanding Charizard's power is simply astounding" says the amazed commentator.

"Damn," says Virgil

"Go Jolteon. Use thunderbolt"

"Charizard use overheat"

The fire attack not only stops the thunderbolt but overwhelms it and engulfs the Jolteon.

"Two down without taking a hit, what can stop this Charizard."

"Go Umbreon"

"Return Charizard, go heracross"

"Umbreon use foul play"

"Heracross dodge and use closscombat"

Foul play misses and Umbreon is pummelled to the ground by a barrage of hits.

"Umbreon no."

"Umbreon is unable to battle"

"Espeon go, use physic."

"Heracross use megahorn"

Espeon's aura surrounds Heracross. He floats up in the air and then suddenly breaks through and lands the megahorn on espeon.

"Espeon is unable to battle"

Virgel is standing still in shock

"Go Evee" says Virgel through gritted teeth.

"return heracross, Come on out Infernape"

"Evee use tackle"

"Infernape use Closecombat"

Evee gets close and then gets hammered by Infernapes incredible closecombat

Virgel watches speechless as his ace Pokémon joins the rest of his team knocked out.

He stays stock still until Ash puts out his hand

"Good luck in the final Ash" says Virgel

"Thanks Virgel Well done."

Ash waves to the crowd as the commentator exclaims to the crowd "well folks what an outstanding turn of events. 6 – 0 to the young ash Ketchum."

As Ash enters the tunnel Iris says "Ash since when were you so strong,"

"Since I used my best team"

"You now have to beat Dino in the final Ash" says Brock.

"Yeah Time to think tactics"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Drudigen ran straight at charizard

"drudigen use dragon claw" yelled Dino

"Chrizard use Dragon tail"

The drudigen was stopped in its tracks by a dragon tail to the abdomen.

"It's down and out. That leaves one more Pokémon for Ash to beat. At 5-0 what can Dino bring out now?"

"Go Terrakion"

"Oh wow Dino has pulled out the legendary Terrakion out of nowhere; this will be a great battle"

"Who should I use" thought Ash "Charizard has taken down drudigen and mandibuzz, sceptile was hurt after taking on garvantular and mandibuzz, Donphan beat gigalith, and snorlax beat seismetoad."

"Go infernape"

"Terrakion use sacred sword"

"Infernape counter with mach punch"

The two fighting attacks collided.

Terrakion slide back but his extra weight meant that infernape flew backwards and landed badly.

"Infernape get up" yelled Ash

He did just that grimacing

"Terrakion use take down"

"Infernape use dig"

Infernape went underground and terrakion looked around nervously.

Infernape came up and threw terrakion into the air.

Infernape was about to use close combat but terrakion hit with smack down.

Infernape collapsed.

"Come on Infernape" yelled Iris from the crowd.

Infernape slowly got up eyes glowing.

"Blaze", said Brock to Misty and Iris

"Infernape's special ability, when he is weak his power increases dramatically." Explained Brock.

"Terrakion use stone edge" said dino unaware.

"Infernape use flair blitz"

The flare blitz broke through the stone edge easily and hit the terrakion hard taking it of it's feet and sending it flying.

"Terakion is unable to battle Infernape is the winner, and therefore the victory and the tournament goes to Ash"

"So as the victor of the ventress conference what are you going to do."

"Well, I have a battle with Alder and the elite 4 coming up so I have that to work for. After that I will enter the champion's league."

_Later that night_

"Well done Ash that was a great battle" said Misty

"Yeah well done" said Brock.

"That was great Ash" said Cilan.

"Yeah, not so much the little kid anymore."

"Thanks guys but I 've got to prepare for the elite 4 so will be right back into the thick of things tomorrow."


End file.
